Fifty Shades of Finchel
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Well what can I say? it is all abut Finchel!


Fifty shades of Finchel

*Rachels Pov*

I look in the mirror sighing. I have a bad hair day today. Fuck. I mumble. I am mad at Quinn Fabray for being ill. How can she be ill?! NOW!DAMN! I should study for my final exam…but well I have to do the interview with this stupid old man Finn Hudson. What kind of name is that anyway?! I just shouldn´t have slept with wet hair. Now it looks bad. I brush my hair again. Nothing changed. Still bad hair day. I should try a ponytail…But that would look stupid on me.

Quinn is my roommate and best friend. She never gets sick…well but today she decided to have the ! I know I am sarcastic person sometimes. So I have to do that interview. This interview is for our student newspaper. Finn Hudson is some mega-industrialist tycoon. I never heard of to be honest. So Quinn asked me to do this interview. Of course I said yes. I mean she is my bestie after all.

I am screwed. Why? Cause I should study for my final exams and I have to finish an essay. And I am suppose to work this afternoon. But no.- Today I have to drive 247 miles to New York. Just because Finn Hudson grabted Quinn an interview. Quinn and her extra activities.

Quinn sat on the couch in our tiny living room.

"I am sorry Rachie. It took me so long to get Mr. Hudson to do this interview with me. It will take like 5 months to reschedule. And you know we both will be graduated by then. And I am the editor I can´t just blow this off,Please Rachie." Quinn was begging now. With her sore and raspy throat voice. does she do that? She looks so beautiful. Even when she is ill. I tried to ignore the madness in me.

"Of course I will go Quinn. But you should go back to bed now. Do you want some Tylenol or NyQuil?" I asked. Quinn smiled "NyQuil please." So I gave it to her . "Thank you! Here are the questions and my digital recorder ! Just press record here and take some notes." I nod and mumble "I no nothing about this Hudson guy!" Damn now I am panicking.

"You only need those question they will help you to get thro it. Now you have to go. It is a long drive and I don´t want you to be late!" Quinn tells me.

"I made you some soup." I say and she gently push me out of our apartment." Bye I whisper. I walk to Quinns car. She has a range rover. I have a VW Beetle. With my car I would never made it to New York. But I love my car. Really much. I got it from my dad Leroy. He is really cool. My Dad. Not the car. My car is just really nice. Oh my car is named Cosmo.

I finally made it to Hudson global enterprises. And Wow this building is Huge. I never saw anything like that before. This is a really impressive place already. I walk inside and see a blonde woman sitting behind a sandstone desk. A very attractive one. The woman is attractive not the desk. Just saying. "I am here to see Mr. Hudson! Rachel Berry for Quinn Fabray."

"Excuse me for a Moment ! "She finally say. Wow she can talk. "Mrs. Fabray is expected ! Sign in here!" she tells me. Wow she isn´t very nice. Did I do something wrong or why is she looking at me like that. I get into the elevator and sigh. This isn´t going to be fun at all. Thanks Quinn for being ill. I look at the pass she gave me. The Word "Visitor" is written on it. I get out of the elevator minutes later and see another blonde woman sitting behind a sandstone desk. I giggle a little.

"Mrs. Berry? Wait here please!" she points to a white couch in one off the corners. I walk over and sit down looking around. The blonde woman diapered. This is so not my world. I thought this would be a lot smaller but this building scares me a little. I am thinking about this mysterious Mr. Hudson . I bet he is an old , mean guy with grey hair and glasses. I am probably right. Minutes later the blonde Woman walks back in.

"He is ready to see you now Mrs. Berry!" she says and shows me the way to his office. I stay in front of the door getting nervous. Fuck I don´t know anything about him. Stupid Quin for not giving me any informations. I knock on the door. I am dying like seriously I never was that nervous.

"Come in!" I hear a beautiful but cold voice saying. I got in and….


End file.
